


Blue Buddies

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hobbies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve has a surprising hobby<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for [](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplyn2deep**](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/) as a reward for a completed challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** The prompt was: _Danny or Steve introduces the other to one of their guilty pleasures or a secret hobby_

"Hey, Steve, I'm just gonna… is that what I think it is?" Danny raised his eyebrows as he came closer to check out what Steve was holding.

"Depends what you think it is." Steve wrapped his hand around the object, hiding it from view, a wary expression in his eyes.

"I may be wrong, but it looked like a Smurf."

"It may be."

Danny propped himself on the edge of Steve's desk and held a hand up in question. "Why would you have a Smurf? You don't have nieces or nephews, and Grace is kinda past them…"

Steve chewed on his lip, gripping the Smurf or whatever the blue object was tightly, then abruptly loosened his fist and held it out for Danny to see. "It's Hiker Smurf. The one with the yellow flower and considerably rarer than the one with a red flower."

Danny reached for the Smurf, but Steve pulled it away, enclosing it in his fist again.

"What? You're not going to let me look at it?"

"It's rare, Danny; I don't want to damage it."

Danny narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Are you saying you… collect… these?"

Steve's eyes turned steely. "What's wrong with that?"

Danny held up both hands. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it; people collect all sorts of things. But you… I'm just surprised… Smurfs?"

"They're highly collectable, as it happens. There are websites that list values for them, and you may think they're just throwaway toys, but just one Smurf can be worth quite a lot, Danny."

Danny blinked. "Wow. Exactly how many of these do you have?"

"Two hundred and eleven." Steve sounded almost proud. "I've been collecting them since I was a kid."

"That's… that's impressive."

Since Danny hadn't been dismissive of his hobby Steve looked more relaxed, and he held the Smurf up towards Danny once more. Danny took it and carefully inspected it. "Very nice."

Handing it back, Danny huffed gently.

"What?" Steve asked, opening a drawer in his desk and depositing the Smurf carefully inside.

"I'm amazed. Here was I thinking weapons and military memorabilia would be more your style." Danny couldn't help smiling fondly at Steve. "You're a goof; you know that?"

Steve quirked a lip in that ridiculously goofy way that always turned Danny's insides to mush. "Yeah, but I'm your goof."

"That you are," Danny had to agree.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, [bluebuddies.com](http://bluebuddies.com/Smurfs_Regular_Smurfs.htm) is a website dedicated to Smurf collectibles, should you be interested in checking out the value of Steve's [Hiker Smurf](http://bluebuddies.com/Smurfs_Regular_Smurfs-40.htm#SmurfVis20041), number 2.0041, yellow flower variation. (and I do happen to have a Hiker Smurf, if you wondered about my inspiration… only mine's the less rare red flower variation, sadly. ) I don't actually collect these myself, but I was looking for inspiration and strangely this came to me...


End file.
